Dreamer's Return
After Elaina drank HJ7 for the first time Dreamer Jekyll was called away on a research trip and to deal with family problems in her home dimension. A while later she returns. It is a fine day for London and the society when a girl in a black cloak returns home carrying a suitcase and a dimensional portal. She reappears in the main hall to smell old blood and melted ice cream. She was curious and kind of weirded out but she should be use to weird stuff by now. "What on Somnios did i miss?" She asked herself looking around the society. She appeared to end up in the middle of the night. She sighed starting to head to her room to unpack and must likely clean up a bloody mess. Mz.Hyde: Dreamer! You're back! *Mz. Hyde made her way down the main hall's stairs to meet Dreamer at the base.* Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "hey" dreamer said smiling. "how was Nex when I was gone?" Mz.Hyde: She was fine! Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "that's great! No damage?" Dreamer asked Mz.Hyde: Not that I know of! Most Hydes have been really quiet since Hela showed up. Why, I even saw her send Catt some tea while she was in the hospital! Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "Wow" Dreamer said smiling. "I was meaning to do that myself but she did it" Mz.Hyde: I know! Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: Dreamer nodded. Mz.Hyde: So how was your trip? Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "everything was fine" dreamer said. Mz.Hyde: That's good, did you discover anything? Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "About what?" Dreamer asked. Mz.Hyde: You know... something new that pertains to your field of study or something like that. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "nothing recently just the same old" dreamer said. Mz.Hyde: Oh, okay. Well, there's always next time, right? Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "look my trip wasn't for research" dreamer said. "I had a family issue I needed to be there for. Where's nex she needs to hear this" Mz.Hyde: She's probably up in y'all's room. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "alright" dreamer said turning. Nex walked in and blinked. "dreamer your back?" Mz.Hyde: Yep! She's back!~ Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "what's wrong" nex stated. "Damian was turned in to a vampire" dreamer said. Mz.Hyde: Is that your cousin I met during our four year long adventure in your dimension? Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "Damian?" Dreamer asked. Mz.Hyde: Yeah? Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "oh no" nex said shocked. Dreamer nodded. Mz.Hyde: I'm sorry for you guys. But hey, maybe being a vampire won't be so bad for him. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "I don't know anymore" dreamer said. Mz.Hyde: Sorry. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: Nex sighed. "look it's fine" dreamer said. Mz.Hyde: Are you okay? Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "yeah" dreamer said. Nex walked up to dreamer and hugged her. "our master has passed" she said quietly in French. Dreamer's eyes widened. Mz.Hyde: Umm... I should probably leave you guys to catch up, shouldn't I? Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "no your fine" dreamer said smiling. Mz.Hyde: You sure? I don't want to intrude on something really personal. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "No it's fine" Dreamer said reassuringly with a smile. Nex knew Dreamer was upset but waiting in till they were alone to break down in the comfort of her room. Mz.Hyde: Is there anything I can do to help? Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: Dreamer and nex shrugged Mz.Hyde: Okay. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: The two nodded. "so what did I miss?" Dreamer asked Mz.Hyde: Uhhhhh Nex, you wanna take that? Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "Why me?!" Nex asked. Mz.Hyde: I'm not telling her. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: Nex facepalmed. Mz.Hyde: Go get 'er Nex! Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: Nex glared and sighed and explained all that happened. Dreamer listened. Mz.Hyde: *Mz. Hyde just stood there and nodded and piped up from time to time where appropriate.* Obtained From Dreamer's back from her trip Category:Main Plot Category:It's Raining Ice Cream and Body Parts